Butterfly rising
by jaz101
Summary: FemChoji/Shikamaru Choja when Choja met Shikamaru at the academy he took her breath away and she vowed to do everything in her power to stay by his side little did she know Shikamaru's heart was also stolen and even if it was troublesome Shikamaru would keep Choja by his side no matter what.
1. Chojas body issues

Chouja Akimichi was not always a voracious eater in fact as a baby and into toddlerhood she was below average in weight for her age. A fact, which caused medic Nin's endless amounts of befuddlement and a belief that she, carried a terminal disease. When all the tests came back negative she was sent back to her worry ridden parents with "she is just a slow developer she will catch her stride soon if she does not gain some weight before she enters the academy then we will worry." Choja's mother took this to mean it was her personal mission to make her eat and eat as much as possible. Sora Akimichi already a great cook became the best chef in Konoha overnight endless hours were spent combing through cookbooks, and the Akimichis library on meal preparation by the time Choja was four she had firmly placed herself in the plump category thanks to her mothers efforts.

Although this caused Sora happiness in the fact that she could restore her daughter to what she deemed the correct size, Sora had a firm belief that bigger was better, as evident in her choice in man it did not do Choja any favors with her peers. In fact at this moment in Chojas four-year-old mind if she could have any wish it would be to make her as small and beautiful as the other girls at the playground.

"Look Choja you can play the wicked witch you fit the part with how fat and ugly you are." This was said with a smirk and a shake of the hair that all girls instantly know to do when they say something particularly bitchy. Looking down she could see that yes her belly protruded while the other girls didn't her legs were wider and worse her arms instead of being small and reed like were rolls of fat, sighing she had to agree that she was most suited to play the part of the witch. "Now you have to be mean and cruel because you're the ugly witch ok"?

Looking up into Risa's eyes Choja nodded ardently the other girls were being nice enough to play with her, even nicer they specifically thought of a role that would most suit her, she had to not let them down. Scrunching her face up in concentration, Choja played the role of the ugly fat witch to the best of her ability until her mother told her it was time to come home. At home after eating two plates, she was not allowed to leave the table until she finished two plates of food, Choja wandered into the kitchen to where her mother was cleaning the dishes.

"Mother why do you lie to me and Papa"? A flash of hair and Choja was graced with Soras glare of death "when and how do I lie to you and your father young lady"? "You tell us that we are beautiful mama but that is not true we are ugly and fat"! Sora was having trouble responding to this because Choja did not yell, she was if nothing else the perfect daughter always automatically doing whatever she was asked to do, no hissy fits at bedtimes, no one more story, nothing. So this was to say the least out of character, and secondly wasn't Choja a little young to be succumbing to issues about her body. She was not expecting to have to give your body is beautiful pep talk, for another ten years so really she should be forgiven for the next thing that came out of her mouth "What the Fuck"!

"Mama"? "Come here dear let's go to the couch Mama is sorry she yelled, sit on mamas lap". Climbing into her mothers lap and digging her nose into her mothers neck Choja took a large comforting inhale of Soras scent. The smell of rice and spices was mama's scent and that smell always made Choja feel safe and loved. "Choja listen to me I am going to take a wild guess and say this was brought on the other kids right"? A slow nod was the only answer that was received.

Taking a deep steadying breath Sora hoped to Kami that Choja would take the next words to heart "beauty is subjective which means everyone sees beauty differently, now I have always believed that you and papa are beautiful your outsides and your insides". "In fact before I met your papa I worried there was something wrong with me because all the guys that were considered beautiful I thought were assholes and ugly". "I worried that I worried that I would never find someone then your papa walked into my fathers shop to buy some kunai and I swear Choja my breath was taken away I fell in love at first sight, as I got to know him I learned I was blessed by Kami, because your father as well as being the most attractive man was also the most kind and attentive man I had ever met."

"My friends did not end up as lucky as me, in fact my friend who landed the guy that everyone was fighting over is miserable in her marriage." "Choja you are the most kind and beautiful daughter a mother could wish for I thank kami everyday for receiving such a gift and someday you will take someone's breath away, and they will thank kami everyday for their good fortune just as I do". Feeling exhausted after such a heartfelt speech Sora waited anxiously for Chojas response it was not long in coming "do you really mean it mama I am going to take someone's breath away"? "Yes my silly girl and until you meet that person you need to work on loving yourself and making yourself into the best Choja you can be, not the best Risa or anybody else, and one last thing it will happen Choja because Mama never lies ok". A sleepy mumble was the only response that was given and lifting Choja into her arms Sora carried her to bed, all the while silently crying at the idea of her sweet daughter already having to face such cruelty.


	2. Chips and Choja

**DISCLAIMER Do Not Own Naruto this is just a hobby so don't sue AN feel free to review so I can know if you like it or have any ideas on how I could improve thxs**

Choja realized by the second week of the academy that her mother was right girls did have terrible taste in men. "Sasuke is so cool, don't you think so Choja"? Looking over to the other end of the playground Choja could faintly see the back of said boys head.

From what she could tell from her observations Sasuke was a boy who was always angry, and did not want any of the girls to pay attention to him.

So why then was the entire rest of the female population obsessed with him? Sighing Choja decided to give the appropriate response "yea I guess he is cool". "You guess are you stupid as well as fat Choja"? This was said with a high shrill and an exasperated sigh "I mean come on Choja look at him he is all mysterious, and so smart, I mean Sasuke is the coolest guy in the world, and I am going to marry him you know".

Ino was always like this it was fine to hang out with her as long as you agreed and did everything she said. As soon as any sign of a different opinion was heard you would receive the full extent of her wrath.

Even though Ino could be mean and sometimes would completely ignore Choja to hang out with the other girls, it was good to have at least one friend in her class. Truth is Ino was probably the only friend that Choja had; she couldn't afford to be picky.

"Yea your right Ino, Sasuke is really cool and I am sure you will marry him someday". Ino gave a satisfied smile at this "Choja if you don't eat less and lose some weight you will never get a boyfriend you know".

Choja looked down at herself once again, she had been trying to eat less, but food was so good, and she was always hungry, not to mention mama always had her favorites around the house. She would just have to try harder Ino was the prettiest girl in the class, and she was very lucky to have her as a friend, she didn't want to embarrass her.

"Your right Ino, its just that food is so good you know and I am always hungry, and I like to eat". An exasperated huff was the response and then Ino turned her whole body around to completely face Choja, her eyes got hard as glass and her whole body became stiff as a board. Choja knew that stance well it was the stance Ino got when she wanted to give someone a piece of her mind and a very loud piece to boot.

"Choja you can't keep making excuses you know, I mean you're slow because your fat, that means when we become ninja your just going to get in everyone's way". "I keep telling the other girls to give you a chance, but they don't want to with the way you look, and to be honest you don't put any effort into trying to fit in you know" "I mean I saw you scarf down lunch you know it was like twice the size of mine and you eat like a pig" "If you don't change now Choja no one will ever want to be around you, and you will end up all alone"! After yelling this Ino gave one last stomp of her feet and stormed off.

In class Choja contemplated the idea of being alone it was a state she always seemed to eventually find herself in. When she tried to play the others would turn their back on her, or play for a while until they got fed up with the fact she couldn't keep up. Choja thought that when she entered the academy things would be different; she was after all entering with a friend, which was an advantage. Ino was someone she had been having play dates with for as long as she could remember and someone that she got along with. They both liked to be girly and dress up and play dolls but it seemed Ino had changed overnight and once again Choja was to slow to keep up.

Ino now only wanted to talk about Sasuke, and definitely did not want to play dolls that was for babies. In fact since entering the academy all Choja had been doing was being eternally confused, all the things that they had both liked were now relegated to babyish.

Choja had a fear that Ino was going to leave her and in fact all the evidence seemed to point to that. Ino did not like not fitting in and not having people automatically do whatever she told them to. Choja knew she was not going to get any smaller, and Ino now had the chance to have small friends that fit in.

A month later Ino met Sakura and found a person who was small and could fulfill her demands of adjusting herself to fit Ino. When Choja was first left out she tried to brush it off as a fluke but the fourth time Ino looked in Chojas eyes and said "sorry Choja me and Sakura are going to go over there and play it is a two person game you understand right"? Choja understood she had been replaced, and just as she had predicted a month ago she had been left once again alone.

Walking home from the academy that day was hard her head hurt because she had spent an hour in the girls bathroom sobbing, before she could calm herself down enough, to attempt to get home.

Now she was left with the stuffy headache and her eyes were itchy and swollen from crying. Worst of all she was still crying not the loud shuddering sobs that had wracked her body before, but silent tears that fell and obstructed her vision.

Her tears were salty and Choja worried that this experience would ruin salty flavors, which was one of her favorites.

A loud grumble made itself known to her and Choja realized that she was once again hungry. She really was a pig, who but a pig would still be hungry after learning that she was once again friendless.

Since everyone called her a pig she might as well prove their predictions true heading into a convenience store Choja grabbed the first thing she saw. Choja walked up to the cashier paid and left only when she was finally walking home did she look down to see what she bought.

A bag of unopened barbeque potato chips greeted her something she had never tried. The bag felt cool in her hand and when her chubby hands reached and opened it, the bag made a popping sound.

Grabbing a handful of chips and stuffing them in her mouth Choja chewed. Flavors exploded in her mouth and when she swallowed Choja was surprised to learn that she was no longer crying. Chip after chip was stuffed in her mouth and with each chip Choja buried her feelings of sadness and betrayal deep inside her.

Soon the bag was empty and Choja was once again home and after being thoroughly yelled at by a worried mother Choja went to bed. That night lying in bed looking at the ceiling Choja marveled at the discovery that food could be a great substitute for feelings and could make one feel slightly less empty, as long as a person was eating.


	3. Choja meets Shikamaru

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Please review if you have the time THXS**

"You know Choja it is a beautiful day outside why don't you go out and play hmm". "Maybe today is the day you meet a great friend you won't meet them cooped up in the kitchen with me though". Choja looked over at her mother and considered her words "but mama I like cooking with you".

Sora turned her stare to Choja and did not reply knowing that look Choja let out a long sigh, and started to walk out to the entrance.

Putting her shoes on she headed outside and started walking down the village streets. It really was a beautiful day maybe mama was right there had to be kids playing somewhere. Even if she had to talk about Sasuke, it would be nice to find some people to play with.

There she spotted them a group of boys standing around probably discussing what teams to be on when they played ninja. Running over she called out "hey guys can I play to"? The guy she was always on a team looked over and snorted, "No way Choja first of all you are a girl, and second of all every time you have played with us our team has lost". Choja could feel tears start to build up in her eyes again "but please I mean I want to play". Once again the boy laughed, "no way Choja we actually want to win".

Choja slowly started to turn away trying to keep her tears contained she after all did not need to be labeled a crybaby as well as fat. "Hey we were just talking about how the teams are uneven and now she comes and wants to play we should let her, it would be a real drag to have uneven teams". Choja did not turn to look at whoever her savior was, as she was frozen in shock no one had stood up for her before. "Whatever Shikamaru it's not your team, and we don't want some dumb girl playing with us were playing ninja not dolls you know".

Choja knew then that it was time for her to leave she did not want to cause trouble for the one person who stood up for her after all. "Its fine, your right I would just get in your way anyway, I should get going anyway". Choja slowly started to walk away out of the corner of her eye she caught a hint of color. Turning she saw a butterfly caught in a spider's web, poor thing weak and helpless doesn't stand a chance. Reaching out she grasped the butterfly as softly as she could and set it free.

Watching the butterfly flutter away flapping its wings with seemingly not a care in the world, Choja wondered if she would ever feel as free as the butterfly.

Walking away Choja wondered again what she was supposed to do now. It seemed she once again had no direction and looking around found that she had wandered to a random roof. Sitting herself down Choja hoped that she was not going to have some irate person chase her down for being on their roof.

What would it matter though if that happened? All she ever seemed to be to people was a bother. No matter how hard she trained she didn't get stronger and the other kids wouldn't play with her.

Warm tears started to fall down her face and Choja desperately went into her pocket and pulled out a bag of chips. Popping the bag open Choja shoved a handful of chips in her mouth.

The salty flavor invaded her taste buds and Choja still to her chagrin felt tears running down her face. Maybe if she just ate more the aching hole in her chest would fill up with chips instead of loneliness.

"You know if you eat and cry at the same time, your probably going to choke and that would be a real drag". Looking up at the noise Choja could see it was a boy. He had a slight smirk to his face and his arm was scratching his head.

Choja gathered her courage and spoke "um who are you"? The boy sat down next to her way to close for Choja's comfort and let out a long sigh. "My name is Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan and who are you"?

Choja could feel her cheeks getting hot and her whole body felt like it was on fire, maybe she was coming down with a fever. Looking at her hands Choja answered, "My name is Choja Akimichi of the Akimichi clan". Choja finally gathered enough courage to look the boy in the eye and then she could feel her breath get taken away.

What a strange feeling it feels like my heart is pounding out of my chest and this boy, this Shikamaru is so beautiful, how can a child be so breathtaking. All these thoughts ran through Choja's mind and the entire time her eyes never left that of the young Naras.

"There now that you are not crying, you look much prettier, hey do you want to lie down and watch the clouds with me"? Not waiting for a reply Shikamaru lay down and began to stare at the clouds.

Choja in a daze followed Shikamarus example and tried to ignore how uncomfortable it was to lay on a roof with a beautiful boy you had just met, who had called you pretty of all things. A nagging question was bugging Choja though and try as she might she couldn't get it out of her mind. "Um Shikamaru I am really enjoying this and all but why are you doing this, I am fat and slow, and I am a girl wouldn't you rather play ninja with the boys"?

He was probably going to realize his mistake now Choja thought and get up and leave. "I don't think your fat Choja like I said you look pretty to me, and they were being a pain, I would rather hang out hear with a cool girl like you, and watch the clouds".

Sitting up and leaning his body over Choja's after this announcement Shikamaru continued with his serious words "You know Choja I think were going to be great friends you and I, so tomorrow at the academy come sit next to me ok"? After saying this Shikamaru collapsed on his back again apparently exhausted from the exertion of talking about his emotions so much.

Choja on the other hand was trying and failing to hide how giddy and happy she felt. It was a complete change from just five minutes ago and Choja wondered for a brief instant how one boy could change her mood so drastically in such a short period of time.

Choja then determined that she really didn't care because the boy Shikamaru, had not only called her pretty, but had also declared her to be his friend. Her fingers reached for her arm and a sudden stab of pain from the pinch she had given herself, proved to her that she was indeed awake. This had to be the happiest day of her life nothing could make it better.

She was proved wrong however when she felt something soft and pudgy firmly grab her hand. Looking down she could see that the Naras hand was grasping hers, looking up to his face she could see that his eyes were firmly on the clouds but his face had turned an interesting shade of red.

Sensing her eyes on him and wanting to avoid some long drawn women conversation about feelings Shikamaru quickly answered her unasked question. "I just like the feel of your hand you know, friends can hold friends hands you know".

Choja thought about this when she and Ino used to hang out it was true that Ino would grab her hand to drag her to go do something, but still Inos hand had never felt so good in her own before.

"It's ok Shikamaru I like it when you hold my hand, it feels nice" Choja barely uttered these words and wondered if Shikamaru had heard her as he didn't answer.

Shikamaru never did end up answering her but Choja still had to think as she was lying in bed at the end of the day, this had been the best day ever. Choja quickly tried to make herself fall asleep because tomorrow she had someone to sit with and play with, for once Choja was looking forward to school.


	4. Chojas Prince

**Disclaimer Do not own Naruto once again this is just a hobby**

**AN Please, please if you have time review, because I have no idea if anyone actually likes this story, or has any good suggestions on how I can improve. Thank you so much for even reading this and as always have a great day. **

"Chojas Prince"

Choja had a knot as she walked to school in the morning, would the handsome boy actually still want to sit next to her? Every step she took made the knot in her stomach twist tighter and tighter. Maybe he would realize what a mistake it was to want to be friends with the "fat girl" and ignore her.

Before she knew it, she had made it to her classroom Choja stood in the entranceway not having the courage to walk in. Choja's dilemma on entering however was solved when a boy shoved her inside as she was blocking the door.

The shove had Choja tripping over her own feet and before she knew it she had fallen on her butt. Sharp laughs greeted her and Choja studied the pattern on her dress, as she willed herself not to cry.

Shikamaru is definitely not going to want to be friends with me now I am a complete joke, Choja thought.

"Hey Choja you need help up?" Chojas head quickly snapped up at the question there standing in front of her with a smirk and a hand was Shikamaru.

Taking the hand Choja was led to a desk where Shikamaru promptly plopped down next to her. "Today is going to be a drag Choja, we have to go outside and do physical training, geez its like there trying to kill us" Shikamaru stated.

Choja glanced over at him and felt once again her face heat and her heart beat erratically "Come on Shikamaru I hate running to but at least now I can run with you". Before she could contemplate how embarrassing what she just said was Shikamaru answered her "Yea I guess your right running is a drag, but at it will be less of a drag since you will be stuck doing it too."

A happy warm feeling once again bubbled up in Choja and a secret desire entered her heart "I want to always be with him right next to him, as long as I can be by his side I don't care what happens, that is my greatest dream."

Iruka entering the classroom effectively ended their conversation and Chojas secret daydreams, and for the next two hours Choja focused on the lesson and took notes while Shikamaru slept.

"Ok class we are going to have a fifteen minute break inside the class and then its outside for physical training". A groan was sent through the class at this announcement no one except Naruto looked forward to physical training.

Maybe he won't mind if I wake him up reaching over choja shook the soft cotton of Shikamarus shirt. "Hey Shikamaru we have break so wake up ok, I will share my snacks with you".

Two pairs of bleary eyes slowly turned her way on the desk "Choja I was having a great dream you know, I was a cloud". A giggle escaped her mouth before she could contain it "yea I know but I made strawberry layer cake with my mom last night I want to share it with you, unless of course you don't want any?" Choja tried to say this without giving away how much she wanted Shikamaru to try her cake and more importantly like it.

A hand was shoved under her face at this remark "give it here then I guess if it was made by you, it cant be that bad".

A smile graced Chojas lips as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out the container with the cake. Taking the cake out she anxiously awaited Shikamarus opinion.

Shikamaru slowly brought the cake to his mouth, not even bothering to use the plastic fork, Choja had carefully packed away.

"Its really good Choja, you should make it again sometime here have some". The cake was brought to Chojas mouth and much to her amazement Choja took a huge bite.

"You know Shikamaru you didn't have to actually feed me, there is a fork right there" Choja said.

"Yea but that is to much effort, it's just easier to feed you". Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of their sensei. "All right guys outside thirty laps".

Walking out to the field Choja started to run with the other academy students. The steady heartbeat she had previously immediately became a pounding heartbeat, and sweat started to pour down her forehead.

Looking around she could see that her classmates were moving on ahead of her and once again she was going to be in the back by herself.

A warm hand suddenly grabbed hers looking to the side she could once again see that Shikamaru was by her side. "Hey lets do this annoying thing together I don't want to lose you in the crowd".

What is this feeling, every time I am around Shikamaru the feelings of loneliness and hopelessness become less and less. I wonder if I continue to stay by his side that I will one day forget what it was like to be lonely altogether.

Although the laps were hard, and a stitch seemed to be in her side after the fifth lap and didn't leave her side for long after the laps was done. This in her mind had still been one of the happiest days of her life.

"So class is finally over huh Choja do you have to go straight home, or can you play with me for awhile"? "I can play for a while Shikamaru, what do you want to do"?

The fact that Shikamarus eyes twinkled was something that Choja had discovered and it reminded her of the night sky. Shikamarus eyes were like the night sky dark and intense and seemingly endless, but with hints of sparkle and luster that always made your breath catch because of how beautiful it was.

Her arms were swinging back and forth and looking down she could see that once again Shikamaru had stolen her hand.

"Hey Choja last time we did what I wanted to do so now it is your turn to choose, just please don't choose something to girly and stupid". Shikamarus eyes again darted to Chojas and it was in that moment that Choja realized that if she asked Shikamaru he would play any game with her, if it made her happy.

It was nice to realize that these feelings were not completely one-sided and that Shikamaru valued their friendship as well.

" Shikamaru you mean you wont play princess with me and you wont be my prince"? A loud groan was heard at this question and deciding to put Shikamaru out of his misery Choja spoke "I am just joking Shikamaru, you don't have to play princess with me, I mean you are already my prince so lets just go watch the clouds".

Choja ran ahead after saying this it was to embarrassing to look at Shikamarus face after declaring something so bold.

If Choja had bothered to look back at Shikamarus face she would

Have seen that Shikamarus face had gone completely red at her words.

"Shikamaru come on I thought you said you would do what I wanted and I want to go watch clouds with you". Looking over she could see that Shikamaru had taken the effort to go into a light jog and as soon as he caught up with her grabbed her hand once again.

"If I am your prince Choja, that means that you have to hold my hand and not let anyone else hold it ok, and another thing if I am your prince when we grow up you have to marry me that's how all the stories go".

Choja couldn't see Shikamarus face after he made this declaration he was far ahead of her and dragging her in the opposite direction have where they usually watched clouds.

Choja didn't even care that they were not going the right way, her heart was beating to fast and her hands were sweating too much to think about things such as directions.

All she cared about was that Shikamaru had just told her that he wanted to be with her and stay by her side forever. Her mother said marriage was forever so to marry Shikamaru, make him dinner and pack a lunch, have their own babies, on and on until they died that would be heaven.

"All right Shikamaru I will marry you but that means you cant hold any other girls hand and you cant get snacks and treats from anyone else either".

"Like I would want to hold some other girls hand Choja that would be to troublesome, you're the only girl who is not a complete drag to be around". Butterflies erupted in Chojas stomach at these words, the other girls were definitely stupid for loving a cold hearted guy like sasuke, they could have had someone as amazing as Shikamaru a true prince, but instead they choose a jerk.

Well at least that means I don't have any competition I know it is mean but I hope the girls keep their stupidity at least until I get married to Shikamaru and he is stuck with me.

Finally realizing that he was going away and once again having his face flare up in embarrassment Shikamaru turned them around and led them to their spot. Looking up at the sky that was slowly starting to turn pink from the setting sun, Choja thanked kami as she felt Shikamarus fingers around hers for girl's stupidity. It was after all thanks to their stupidity that she got to watch clouds with a true prince.

**AN I know it sounds super serious for kids, but in the naruto world kids do contemplate these kinds of serious issues, loneliness the meaning of their existence ect…**


	5. Shikamarus Answers

**Disclaimer once again does not own if I did own it, I would probably have some ridicules pet like an owl because that's how millionaires roll. AN please, please, review even if you hate it so I can improve. Also this chapter is in Shikamarus POV so tell me if you like it or hate it  
**

_Shikamarus Answers_

There are some things that shaped Shikamarus world view one of those things, the cornerstone, or foundation was that most things in life were to troublesome to deal with.

He would never understand for instance Narutos enthusiasm for pranking, all that trouble and effort, for nothing but grief. One thing he was sure of until recently is that women were insane, and definitely creatures to be avoided at all costs.

This theory was one that was enforced since birth his mother had demonstrated how insane women could be yelling for no reason, constant nagging, and an overall ability to stay unhappy, and almost never show positive emotions.

Entering the academy did not change his oppion on the overall drag that girls could be. They seemed to all be obsessed with Sasuke a boy he did not like as he resembled a ducks butt, and had an attitude to match as well.

So Shikamaru lived his life in this way, and in the fact that his worldview was so structured and his innate belief that he had the world figured out at the age of six, he was in fact blindsided by the entrance of Choja in his life.

She broke all of his rules about women and girls, she was positive except for the instances when she would be insecure, did not nag, and most importantly did not yell like a harpy.

The biggest surprise was that Shikamaru wanted to be near her, he looked for her even when he knew logically she wouldn't be there.

These phenomena that was Choja continued to baffle him, and instead of giving up and declaring it all too much of a drag and wandering off to stare at clouds, Shikamaru instead kept wandering to find Choja and be in her company.

Even if she was not there he would think about her, looking at clouds his mind would wander to what tasty treat Choja would give him at the academy. Having his mother yell at him for small offense he would think that Choja would never yell at him like that, at which point his mother would yell more for him not listening to her.

It was because his world was filled with confusion that he was standing here now, seeking advice from his father. Something he generally avoided doing because it was too much of a drag to ask for advice.

"Father I met this girl and she makes me feel weird things, and instead of avoiding her like I would any other troublesome situation, I seek her out and want to be near her it is such a drag" Shikamaru said this all with a very grave air because to him it was a very serious situation.

That is why he was shocked when his father burst into gales of laughter that rendered him on the floor shaking, his face was turning as red as a tomato. "Father this is not funny, I should have known asking you would just be troublesome". Shikamarus face was starting to turn red as well not because of humor but because of frustration.

"Your right my son, it is just, let me catch my breath and I will help you". Shikaku said all this while still on the floor laughing his heart out at his sons expense ah to be young he thought such bliss.

After ten minutes of laughing where Shikamaru seriously questioned his sanity in staying, although he was getting desperate for answers, and Shikaku was rejoicing in the great story Shikamary had unwittingly given him to tell his teammates. Shikaku finally recovered himself enough to answer Shikamarus grave dilemma "Look son you have come down with something that is incurable, it is a condition that will be with you until you die"

At these words all the color left Shikamarus face and all he managed to squeak out was "Am I going to die father"? This question made Shikaku burst out into another stream of laughter that this time did not recede for a full twenty minutes.

"No my son you are not going to die, you have simply fallen to cupids arrow my boy congratiolns my boy you have fallen in love". Shikaku after stating this seemed to lose all his mirth and placed his palm to his son's head so he could ruffle his hair.

"Look Shikamaru you are a Nara and when Naras fall in love we fall in love for life you know, so why don't you tell me about my future daughter in law hmm, what's her name"?

Shikamarus head was in a state of confusion love, how was that even possible wasn't he to young for such a thing to happen. Although it would explain why he behaved so strangely around Choja, and did things he would never do for anyone else.

He would do pick flowers with Choja in the meadows just to see her giggle something he would definitely not do with any of the other female classmates he had. He would eat her snacks and treats even though he didn't really like sweets because she went to the trouble of making them just for him that filled him with strange warmth. Love and romantic love was one emotion he had seen through his observations that made people do things that they otherwise would not do just to stay in that person's presence.

Therefore all the symptoms pointed to the fact that his father was actually right he was in love, and if his father was correct irrevocably in love at the tender age of six. This was almost less believable then the thought of having a terminal disease.

"Father how do I make it then that Choja never leaves me and always stays by my side"? "Well son that is fairly simple, you get her to marry you wait a second did you say Choja your not talking about Choja Akimichi are you"?

Shikamarus face darkened in a frown why should it matter what clan she was in "yes father she is part of the Akimichi clan why"?

"No reason son, no reason so tell me about this girl Choja right, tell me all about her". Shikaku listened intently as his quiet son usually viewed long drawn out conversation as to troublesome to deal with talked for over an hour about Choja Akimichi.

He learned that Chojas hair shined with streaks of gold, her eyes sparkled, that her skin was as soft as a newborns deer's fur, that she packed the best treats, she loved to watch clouds, and how her smile was even more beautiful then all the clouds in the sky.

Shikaku knew if his wife had not come to yell at them that was dinner was getting cold he would have continued to talk and make metaphors about this Choja.

Honestly he had thought that Shikamaru would eventually fall for a woman like he did a strong woman, a fighter. Not a girl whose spirit was as kind and pure as new fallen snow. He had also thought ruefully that he would not have fallen at the tender age of six.

This was great though his son had fallen for his best friends daughter if all went well, when they grew up he would officially have his best friend as part of the family and their clans would become even closer.

Shikaku did not have any worries about his son winning little Chojas heart though, for he had seen by the way his sons eyes sparkled and his whole body bounced in excitement when talking about the girl that Shikamaru was definitely in love.

Since he was in love even if it was at the age of six there was no cause for concern, for although Naras did not put effort into most things, when they did deem something worth pursuing and putting effort into it their whole body, soul, and mind would analyze and think of the best plan to get that thing. Love was worth the most effort little Choja didn't have a chance his son did inherit his handsome good looks after all.

Shikamaru went to bed untroubled that night and when he dreamed instead of clouds he dreamed of Choja and holding her hand in a meadow picking flowers and hearing her musical giggles.


	6. Shikamaru's Birthday

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not and will never own Naruto. AN again please review, and although I don't depend on reviews to write it does make me extra inspired.**

**AN2: To the guest I really liked your idea and will be sure to use it but not until later so watch for it. Also thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it. **

**Shikamaru age 10 Choja age 10**

"Shikamaru's Birthday"

This totally sucks Shikamaru thought I mean really there were very few things that could make this day any worse than it was shaping up to being right now. The worst part was that the day had started out to be really promising I mean for god's sake it was his birthday.

Closing his eyes he could remember how just a couple of hours ago he had thought that he was on cloud nine. Choja had come over early to his house so they could walk to school together, she had grabbed his hand and blushed as prettily as she wished him happy birthday.

When exactly had his day shot to hell oh yes as soon as they entered the classroom and it was all thanks to that idiotic Naruto? Entering the classroom Shikamaru was greeted with a pellet of itching powder and orange paint being rained down on him. A chorus of laughter from the class as he wiped sticky orange paint from his eyes. It was hard now as he sat in his bench still orange and itchy, because the lesson was so important that he was not allowed to go home and change to remember why he tried to be nice to Naruto.

It was especially hard to remember that when glancing over he could see Naruto talking excitingly to Choja about all the latest pranks he had pulled and about how funny Shikamaru's face looked when the paint fell on him. The worst part was that as Naruto was jumping up and down and babbling like an idiot, he was eating from his very own bento a bento that was made from one Choja Akimichi. What the hell was going on I mean why did loud, hyperactive, knucklehead Naruto deserve a bento from Choja?

He was supposed to be the only one that got special bento's and snacks from Choja. Getting a bento from Choja was the highlight of his day, it was like opening a present and inside delicious delicacies that no one but him got to taste.

Shikamaru prided himself on the fact that he knew all his weakness and strengths he was lazy, boring, and had an attitude. However Shikamaru was now learning that he would have to add two more traits on to his list of faults possessive, and very jealous.

There could be no other answer to this sudden surge of anger that coursed through him as he saw Naruto shoving octopus hotdogs in his mouth. He suddenly wanted to shove his fist in Naruto's mouth instead of those stupid hotdogs.

"Are you all right Shikamaru? I mean you haven't even opened your bento box" Choja was biting her lip in worry and instead of making him feel better, it made the anger in him burn brighter what right did she have to ask if he was ok of course he wasn't ok he looked like a carrot.

Closing his eyes Shikamaru pictured clouds bright fluffy, simple clouds on a bright sunny day just floating along. "Hey Choja your hands are so much smaller than mine look hold them up against mine."

Hearing that from Naruto was the last straw for Shikamaru I mean really there was so much a guy could take, and there was no way Shikamaru was going to let any guy hold Chojas hand but him. Standing up Shikamaru grabbed his bento and grabbed Chojas hand right out of Naruto's and pulled her to the shock and befuddlement of one Naruto, out of the class.

"Wait Shikamaru class is going to start again soon and sensei said it was really important." Choja had a deep frown on her face her mother would kill her if she skipped class. Shikamaru did not respond to this there was no way he could open his mouth right now and not yell, better to wait until he calmed down.

Dragging Choja who was still protesting that they really should go back to class so they didn't get in trouble, Shikamaru finally reached an empty training ground and without waiting for Choja plopped down and stared at the sky.

Ahhhhh that was better now he could feel his heartrate calming down as he saw the clouds in the sky and they were far away from that annoying Naruto.

A loud sigh to his right alerted him that Choja had resigned herself to playing truant with Shikamaru. Now that his heart wasn't beating out of his chest and his hands weren't shaking with rage and a desire to strangle a certain blonde he felt that he could talk to Choja calmly.

"Choja why are you giving Naruto bento boxes, and holding his hand, I thought we agreed that we would only do that with each other!"

So that did not come out as cool and collected as he wanted it to as long as she doesn't start crying he should be fine.

Large sniffles and gulps greeted his ears and looking over Shikamaru saw Chojas face scrunching up and tears starting to well in her eyes. "Hey Choja I am sorry I yelled it's just that today is my birthday, and I was really looking forward to spending it with you and then you spend all of lunch with Naruto who made me orange you know".

There that came out better there was still an edge to his tone but considering how wound up he was it would have to do.

"I am really sorry Shikamaru I just made Naruto a lunch because since he doesn't have any parents, he must always feel left out and alone. I just don't want him to think that he doesn't have any friends you know, all the other kids besides you and me are always so mean to him, and before I met you I was always the one who was left out and I wouldn't want anyone to feel the way I felt".

Well damn now there is no way he could tell Choja not to make Naruto bento's it was in her nature to be kind to every creature, so it would make sense that she would embrace Naruto like a stray puppy, it was just so annoying.

Shikamaru was pulled out of his thoughts when Choja started to speak again "I know it's your birthday that is why I made your bento extra special and I put your present inside all folded up you know, Shikamaru I still like you best". "If you really don't want me to I won't make Naruto bento's anymore, so please don't be mad".

More tears fell from Chojas face and Shikamaru felt compelled to sit up and face Choja, looking at her face all splotched red from crying, snot running down her nose, it must make Shikamaru a real idiot to still think even like this Choja was still the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

Shikamaru raised his hands and grasped Chojas face her face was so soft just like her hands for an instant he wondered if her entire body would be this soft. A large blush covered his face at this thought man Choja could be so troublesome. Shikamaru took his fingers and wiped her tears away even though Choja was still pretty even when she cried he much preferred it when she smiled.

"I am not mad anymore ok, I just prefer it when it is just us two you know it makes me feel special that you only make your treats for me, but I understand Choja you wouldn't be you if you didn't always worry about everyone else".

"I just selfishly want you to worry about me the most you know". There that should get the point across on how he felt. "I do Shikamaru I am always thinking about you the most you know, and I cherish our time together as well". "Remember when we first met and we promised to get married when we got older, well I still cherish that memory Shikamaru that day was one of the happiest days of my life, whenever I feel sad I just think about that day and it makes me feel better".

Chojas face had gotten redder with each word spoken and her voice had gotten louder as well Shikamaru was left to stare in shock he had never in all the years he had known her, seen her get this worked up about anything.

Looking down at the grass because for some reason Shikamaru just couldn't look in Chojas face at the moment as his own was as red as hers and his heart was once again pounding like a jackhammer. Chojas hands were clenched in fists and they were shaking with passion, and nerves what did Choja have to be nervous about?

"Shikamaru I still want to you know". "What do you want to do Choja"? Really doing anything at this point if it restored Choja to her normal self, Shikamaru was game for trying. This new passionate Choja that said words that made his heart pound even more than usual in her presence made him feel funny.

It made him think weird thoughts like if her lips were as sweet as her personality, and how would it feel to press his lips to hers, if she kept talking like this Shikamaru feared that even contemplating what his mother and Chojas mother might do to him if they found out he kissed her wouldn't be enough of a deterrent to not kiss her.

Chojas face got impossibly redder and Shikamaru worried that she was on the verge of passing out "I mean when we get older, I would still want to marry you, but only if you wanted to you know."

Choja was still rambling on Shikamaru realized but with those word she had just uttered all he could hear was white noise. In his mind in a loop were get married, older, yes. Suddenly his eyes were magnetically drawn to her lips and without even realizing it his head started to lower towards hers.

His lips were on hers and they were soft softer and not sweet like he had thought, but salty probably because she had been crying.

Her lips felt really good against his and he wanted to taste more so from some instinct that he possessed he pressed his lips harder against hers, before finally pulling back when he needed to breathe.

Shikamaru was not sorry and his father said you should always look your enemy in the eye and really Choja wasn't his enemy but she was the daughter of one scary women.

So even if she had behaved like a normal person she was still a girl, which means Choja was very overdue for a female meltdown.

To his surprise Shikamaru was not met with a punch to the face, or an endless tirade, or worse a punch to the face and an endless tirade. He was instead greeted with the biggest smile he had ever seen come from Choja. Her whole face lit up and her eyes sparkled even her cheeks seemed to shine and glisten with happiness.

"So does that mean you want to you know when we get older?"

Oh well he hadn't answered her as he was distracted by kissing her. "Of course Choja like I could put up with anyone else". Both children laughed at this revelation and reveled in the fact that all the tension from earlier seemed to be broken.

"Shikamaru you um never opened your bento don't you want to see your present?" Sliding the polished wood back from his bento Shikamaru looked down to see his bento that was so lovingly prepared for him.

There were onagri shaped as clouds, and egg omelets shaped as hearts, any self-respecting boy should be offended at getting such a girly bento. Shikamaru was instead filled with warmth Choja was all things soft, and girly it was one of the many things he loved about her. Picking up an onagri and putting it in his mouth he rejoiced at the simple taste.

Shikamaru suddenly realized that he hadn't eaten all day, and taking once look at the cute bento proceeded to shove all the food in his mouth. Very much like how one hyperactive blonde had done earlier and that he had taken such great offense to.

The bento was demolished at record speed and looking down he could see a small cloth packet at the bottom of the bento. Taking it carefully into his hand he undid the strings and allowed the present to fall into his hand. It was a carefully woven string bracelet with green and blue, interwoven together.

Shikamaru looked over at Chojas face for an explanation because knowing her there had to be some explanation. She spent hours planning out a week's bento after all. "Um I made a matching one for me to wear, your birthstone is sapphire and mine is emerald so there interwoven together, so we never forget our promise to always stay together."

Shikamaru had to quickly look down because for once he realized that his own eyes felt suspically itchy and watery and he had to compose himself, because men don't cry.

Taking the bracelet he quickly placed it on his wrist and gave Choja a bright smile, I love it Choja I will be sure to never take it off until we grow up and I can give you a ring."

Much later after Shikamaru had finally wandered home and faced questions and outright laughter at his appearance. Shikamaru had completely forgotten after meeting with Choja that he still looked like a bright orange carrot. Really not how he pictured their first kiss after an argument and him looking like a carrot of all things.

Staring at the ceiling and stroking his bracelet with one hand while the other hand scratched his body, because the itching powder had to be long lasting variety. Shikamaru had to admit even with all of the annoyances the day had brought today had still been the best birthday he had ever had.


	7. Choja Graduates

**AN I don't own Naruto so don't sue, please if you have time review it would make my day. Choja age 12 Shikamaru 12**

"Choja Graduates"

Choja had a knot the size of a small country in her stomach, her nerves were even effecting her appetite she had not been able to eat her beloved chips for two weeks now. Walking out of the house Choja saw Shikamaru waiting for her. A sigh left her even the sight of shikamaru did not settle her nerves.

"Come on Choja you are ready for the test, you have passed every practice test there is no reason to be stressed out." Choja looked over at Shikamaru his eyes were squinted in worry and yes she knew that she was going to pass the test.

She had after all mastered the written test with the help of Shikamaru years ago, still she couldn't get over this feeling of nerves that seemed to get worse and worse the closer graduation came. It wasent the test, she had come up with the reason for her nerves while lying in bed trying to fall asleep.

The future is what scared Choja, even though Shikamaru had unwavering confidence in her abilities everyone else still seemed to view her as one of the weakest links. Saying her heart and soul were to gentle to be a well-rounded shinobi.

Even her father who was supposed to have the most confidence in her had doubts about Chojas psyche being able to handle the cruelty of the Shinobi world. After today her and Shikamaru would be placed on genin squads, it would no longer just be the classroom there would be real danger.

Choja knew that there was a possibility that on a mission she could freeze and place not only herself but Shikamaru in danger as well. The village would depend on her to complete missions, and not only had that Choja known that her father wanted her to learn more of her clan techniques.

It was the fear of failure that seemed to be choking her inside, it seemed that everyone was rooting for her to fail. The only person who stood by her was Shikamaru and the fear of failing him and seeing the same cold distant gaze that the rest of her peers leveled at her was crushing her.

A warm squeeze from her hand alerted her that even now Shikamaru was trying to comfort her and reassure her that everything would be ok. Instead of reassuring her it made her stomach go into more painful summersaults.

Running into Shikamrau's back alerted Choja to the fact that Shikamaru had stopped walking to the academy. "Shikamaru why did you stop we don't want to be late for the test?" Looking up from the ground that Choja had been studying she saw the figure of Shikamaru turned around and glaring firmly at her.

"Choja you are ready, and if you are worried about after the test don't be, you're not alone were going to be together like we always have been and always will be." "I will watch your back and you will watch mine that is what is going to make our team so strong."

"You know the importance of these earrings that we wear, take comfort in the fact that fifteen generations have come before us and lived to pass them on to the next generation." "Just like we will Choja, the Ino Shika Cho formation is legendary throughout the great nations and if nothing else you are truly strong, if you don't believe in yourself believe in me."

"Do you not trust me Choja?" Choja sucked in a violent burst of air at that question "That is not fair Shikamaru you know that I trust you more than anybody."

"Then trust me Choja, trust in our bond to be able to protect us and someday pass the earrings unto our own children."

"I just don't want to disappoint you Shikamaru, I don't ever want to see your eyes turn as cold as snow as well. I couldn't bear it if that happened you mean so much to me and if I failed you I don't know how I could bear it!"

Even though Choja tried to suppress them tears poured down her face and her shoulders shook with sobs. A hand that was already calloused and scared from training cupped her cheeks firmly in their hands. Shikamaru lowered his forehead to Chojas and gathered her body close in a hug.

"That would never happen Choja, not once have you disappointed me like that there is nothing that you or anyone else could do to make me see you that way."

"We are a team Choja now and forever remember I am still wearing your present we are meant to go down the path of Shinobi together it is a real drag but what can you do."

Choja knew there bond was strong, it was a source of amusement and ridicule for the rest of their class. Choja could not count the times that people would point and laugh at the fact that they were always together and always touching in small ways.

The other boys would yell at Shikamaru to come play with them but he would always shrug whenever Choja asked why he didn't go and play with them and say "Thsts a real drag Choja I would rather stay here with you and just watch the clouds you know much more relaxing."

Now it was time for a new chapter and it was terrifying in fact even in her darkest moments Choja could not remember a time when she was this scared.

However Choja could still feel that Shikamaru's hand was firmly grasping hers and he had promised to never let go. That braclet that she had spent so long in making carefully interweaving the strings so they could never be separated.

Choja remembered how she worked so hard on that braclet for them because she wanted it to be a testament to the fact that they couldn't be separated. Time couldn't stop no matter how much Choja wished it would time does move forward.

Choja wanted to still be interwoven with Shikamaru's life in the future and Choja knew to do that she would have to be brave. This was just the first test of many, after today she would face many situations where her heart would freeze in fear.

Choja once again looked into Shikamarus eyes and finally after two long weeks of fear and paralysis smiled again. "Your right Shikamaru, I am sorry I worried you so much, but I give you my word that I will train hard so that we can stay interwoven together like always, I won't run away because Shikamaru that is my ninja way."

Shikamaru was left speechless since becoming close to Choja he had observed that Choja had become happier. She however still retained crushing insecurities and lack of confidence. No matter how much he encouraged her Choja still doubted herself and her potential.

For the first time her eyes were filled with confidence and strength. It truly was a dazzling sight to behold and it made his heart pound. Before he could help himself or more accurately talk himself out of it Shikamaru took Choja's face in his hands again and kissed her.

No matter how many times they kissed since their first kiss it still sent his stomach to his toes and made him feel as if he were flying.

Her lips were so soft and tasted faintly of strawberries, Shikamaru could feel Choja's hands creeping up his back and clutching his back. Shikamaru drew himself away quickly they had to get to class after all.

There was no point in giving such a pep talk, if it was all going to go to waste because they missed the exam. It was hard to remember such rules however when faced with a cutely blushing Choja touching her lips softly.

Choja seemed to gather herself and clutching Shikamarus hand started to run in the direction of the academy.

"Come on Shikamaru we can't be late you know we got a exam to pass."

Shikamaru knew that he had a problem on his hands, he had been in love with Choja since practically the moment he saw her.

Now however looking at her confident smile gracing her face Shikamaru fell even more in love with her. How was it even possible to fall more and more love with someone to the point where you couldn't even remember a time where that person wasn't in your life?

Yeah Choja could sometimes drag him into some troublesome situations but still he couldn't imagine living in a world where he wouldn't willingly run into those situations as long as he got to stay by her side.

Choja entered the academy dragging Shikamaru to class for the first time as she went to sit in her seat. For the first time in her life Choja felt that she liked herself, and that she was a person who deserved to stand by Shikamarus side as a Shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves.

"Ok class now that everyone has finally arrived we can begin the exam that will determine if you are qualified to become leaf shinobi." "We will go by alphbatecial order so first up to take the exam is Choja Akimichi"  
Before today, or even a couple of hours ago being called to go first would have sent Choja reeling, every other instance where she was called first Choja had frozen and failed whatever test or question that was given to her.

Now or at least today Choja did not completely freeze yes she was still afraid but that fear did not paralyze her into cowardice.

Rubbing her bracelet and giving Shikamaru a somewhat shaky smile Choja bravely walked into the examination room, with her head held high.

Ten minutes later and Choja walked out of the room with a leaf head band in her hand. Walking back to her seat Choja turned to Shikamaru "Ok now it is your turn Shikamaru."

"I am proud of you Choja even though I knew you would easily pass, its still great that your gonna be wearing that headband you know."

Choja did know probably better than anyone being shinobi was in their blood, to be anything else was unthinkable. It was something ancient and sacred that called to them to go and become shinobi and live a warrior's life.

To finally have all that hard work, and dreaming, come to fruition and be able to call oneself a leaf shinobi made every cruel taunt worth it.

Shikamaru was eventually called and less than five minutes later he came out with a leaf headband as well. The only thing that slightly marred the day was the fact that Naruto did not pass, although Shikamaru did not seem to care one way or another.

When Choja tried to admonish Shikamaru about not going over and comforting Naruto all she got for her trobules was a shrug.

Choja silently reminded herself to go over in the next couple of days with a bento for Naruto so he didn't feel so alone. Even if Naruto did start to work in the civilian sector after this he was still her and Shikamarus friend and they weren't going to just abandon him, no matter what Shikamaru's jealousy may say.

Now however Choja allowed herself to be selfish if just for today and relish in the cool metal headband in her hand, and her other slightly warm hand that was held by Shikamaru.


	8. First Mission

**AN: Once again I don't own Naruto. I would really love/appreciate it if you reviewed, but thank you so much for reading this fic. Sorry it took so long and that it is short but I have a good plan for the next chapter so look forward to it. **

"First Mission"

Choja knew that for a new genin the chances of getting a mission where there would be actual danger was slim to none. Still it was still weird to think that as of today she would be getting her own paycheck as an actual shinobi she should enjoy this time before she would have to go on missions that would require her to kill people. That was something that Choja had no idea how to deal with how would she be able to look at someone and just end their life. Someone would probably be waiting for them and because of her they would never see their loved one again.

It was best not to think of such things right now and just enjoy the moments of safety and passivity because Choja knew safety for a shinobi was a rare thing.

Walking out the door Choja quickly headed over to the training grounds to meet the rest of her team. Reaching the training grounds she sat down and waited for the rest of her teammates to arrive.

Looking up Choja was hoping to see Shikamaru but instead she saw Ino walking towards her a knot of anxiety formed in her stomach.

Even though yesterday they had overcome their differences to pass the bell test it was still awkward around Ino. All that existed was tension at least on her end Ino seemed to be perfectly fine to pretend that nothing had ever happened to them. The worst part was that Shikamaru had no idea about the history between Ino and herself.

The things that happened between Ino and herself was years ago Choja knew that she had to forget about the past to have an effective team. However when Ino looked her way and let out a bright smile to Choja a pit of anger formed in Choja's stomach.

Thankfully as Ino sat down next to Choja in the grass and went to speak Shikamaru showed up yawning and looking as if he had just woken up. Knowing Shikamaru he had most likely woken up and was still half asleep.

Her suscpions were confirmed when without even a glance at Ino Shikamaru walked over to Choja plopped down next to her and put his head in her lap, where he promptly fell asleep.

Choja's heart started to beat erratically as it was prone to do whenever Shikamaru was touching her. Glancing over to her right Choja could see Ino's mouth had fallen open in shock and for once in her life she was completely speechless.

On one hand Choja was elated to have Shikamaru near her and not afraid to flaunt their relationship, on the other hand it was mortifying to be in such an intimate position next to one of the village's greatest gossips.

Asuma Sensei showed up before Choja could decide to shove Shikamaru off of her lap or to just sit in a puddle of mortified nerves. "Hey guys we got our first mission and it's a simple D one of course were just babysitting some brat so let's get going."

At Asuma's words Shikamaru blearily woke up and Choja once again for the millionth time felt her face flush because to her Shikamaru looked his cutest when he was waking up form a nap.

His eyes would maintain haziness and his nose would twitch like a cute bunny. A cute bunny that is funny, I wonder what a Shikamaru bunny would be like, Shikamaru as a bunny that would be so cute Choja thought.

Shikamaru on the other hand was wondering why his teammates were behaving so weird well at least Ino was behaving weird. Choja always had a dazed look whenever he woke up from a nap around her which he could never understand.

Ino on the other hand was gaping like a fish and for once in her life was not saying a word woman Shikamaru a strange breed of human that was defiantly too much of a drag to deal with unless forced to, well besides Choja Shikamaru thought she was always the exception to the rule.

Even in his subconscious Shikamaru could not deal with the idea of grouping Choja in with the rest of women she was to special and precious to be compared to people like Ino.

Setting aside these thoughts Shikamaru lazily stood up and held his hands out to Choja to take. As they started to walk off hand in hand towards their mission with Asuma they would have been surprised to find if they had bothered to glance back Asuma and Ino wearing twin expressions of shock.

When they finally reached their mission Shikamaru was disappointed to learn that Asuma was right the kid was really a brat. They had met their client and their young charge who had immediately looked at Choja and yelled out "hey aren't you way to much of a fatty to be a real shinobi?"

This had of course sent Choja spiraling down into a deep depression and Shikamaru was left wanting very much to pound a six year old into the ground, which was way too much trouble to even think about this early in the morning.

The rest of the day did not improve Shikamaru's mood in the slightest the kid had not stopped being a brat and had spent the day hanging off Choja and being a nuisance to her.

Finally though their first mission was over and to celerbrate Asuma offered to take them out to eat barbeque as he knew this was Choja's favorite food, and she had basically completed the mission singlehandedly.

Choja was excited her first mission was over with and even though the kid had been rather cruel to her it was nothing that she had not heard before on a daily basis.

Now to top it all off her and her team were going out to eat her favorite food yes Choja thought this day had gone much better than she had anticipated.

Reaching the restaurant and settling down next to Shikamaru Choja's thoughts were reduced to a litany of meat, meat,meat,meat, meat, yummy meat.

The sizzling crack of the meat being placed on the grill made Choja's mouth water and as soon as the food was ready she wasted no time in putting the food in her mouth. Each bite tasted like heaven in her mouth she would gladly face a hundred brats if it resulted in being rewarded like this.

Her happiness was interrupted however by the input of one Ino Yamanaka "Choja if you keep eating like that you're going to get fat."

Choja suddenly didn't want to keep eating especially since she was being degraded in front of her new sensei and Shikamaru. Before she could decide what to do Shikamaru took the decision out of her hands "don't listen to her Choja, guys don't like sticks believe me you are just fine the way you are."

Choja's faced flushed and without a look at Ino or Asuma Sensei took a big piece of meat and chewed happily because after all Shikamaru liked the way she looked so who cared about anyone else, and damn Ino she deserved this barbque that kid was an ass."


End file.
